I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to shearing apparatus, and more particularly to a machine for cutting up worn-out automobile and other vehicle tires.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
The disposal of wornout vehicle tires presents serious problems. First of all, if left outside, they tend to collect water which stagnates and forms a breeding site for insects, such as mosquitoes, which, of course, can be disease-carrying in many geographic locations. Furthermore, because tires occupy a substantial volume and are not biodegradable, disposal in landfills is inappropriate. Then, too, destruction by burning creates serious air and soil pollution problems.
Only recently, machines have been developed for tearing apart and grinding vehicle tire carcasses so that the synthetic rubber materials can be separated from the steel materials also used in present-day tire constructions. Processes have also been developed for recycling the synthetic rubber into other usable materials.
The machines used for tearing and grinding vehicle tires tend to be large and expensive. They require substantial power to operate and, thus, tend to be located at widely separated installations. As such, tires must be transported from the tire dealer's place of business to the site of the disposal machine. Given the hollow toroidal configuration of vehicle tires, shipment by truck or rail tends to be costly due to the bulky nature of the load and the inability to densely pack them. Then, too, the problem of collecting stagnant disease-breeding water remains throughout the collection, storage and transportation stages of disposal.